


Yume monogatari iroasenai gensou

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Depression, Hatred, Introspection, Jealousy, POV Second Person, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Los odias todo, hasta el punto que querrías ya no verlos más.Tu odio te ha asustado unas veces, ¿verdad?





	Yume monogatari iroasenai gensou

**Yume monogatari iroasenai gensou**

**(El cuento de un sueño, una ilusión que no desvanece)**

Te gustaría pensar de ser lo que era, ¿no, Hikaru?

Te gustaría que fuera simple seguir en adelante, te gustaría poder ignorar lo que sientes, pero al final sabes que no puedes.

Te gustaría mirar en los ojos de Yuya y tener éxito de pensar que nada haya cambiado entre vos dos, ¿verdad?

Pero no puede evitar de sentir rabia. Tristeza, casi dolor.

Te enfadas con él porque sabes que es mucho más fácil que enfadarte con ti mismo.

Tienes en tu piel heridas aún frescas del amor que has sentido por Kota; piensas que tendrían que haberse cicatrizado ya, y en cambio aún están allí, recordándote lo que ha ocurrido, recordándote cuánto daño te has hecho, recordándote que quizás no existe tu trozo de felicidad en este mundo.

Estás harto, Hikaru.

Tanto que querrías cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos jamás.

Pero no osas hacerlo.

No osas cerrar los ojos, porque cada vez que lo haces ves a Yuya, escuchas otra vez sus palabras, te sientes humillado por su culpa.

_Mi vida no es asunto tuyo, ¿verdad?_

Su vida no es asunto tuyo, nunca va a serlo.

No es asunto tuyo desde que has elegido de alejarte de él y su felicidad.

No es asunto tuyo desde que has decidido que esta vez no iba a quedarte mirando.

Porque cuando Yabu te ha dicho que amaba a Kei estabas demasiado joven, demasiado ingenuo, y amaba demasiado a Inoo para desear realmente de hacer algo para guardarlos separados.

Sabías que de todas maneras no ibas a hacerlo, porque has visto esa mirada en los ojos del chico que amabas, y sabías que nunca iba a renunciar a Kei, porque por él era todo.

Ahora te parece que no sea lo mismo, no con Yuya.

Porque si con Yabu siempre has sabido que no tenías una posibilidad, cuando has empezado a abrir los ojos en lo a tu alrededor y has visto a Takaki, te has sentido como si respirara después de años un soplo de aire fresco, nuevo.

Porque él estaba allí, a mano.

Estaba allí, y no había nada entre vos dos.

Has esperado demasiado tiempo, eso ha sido tu error. No has dejado que el pasado te enseñara algo, no has permitido que la experiencia con Kota te ayudara.

No has tenido miedo de nada y nadie, no has entendido hasta el final donde se acechaba el peligro, hasta que eso no ha hecho su jugada, y de la manera peor.

Porque no sabes cuándo ocurrió que Chinen ha quitado de ser un niño, pero estás seguro que Yuya se haya dado cuenta, y muy bien.

Y otra vez te has escondido dentro ti mismo, has llorado lágrimas amargas, has gritado, has sufrido.

Porque no has hecho tu jugada en tiempo, no has sido capaz de darte cuenta del hecho que te estaba escapando algo que, al final, nunca has poseído.

Y tú nunca has poseído nada.

A ti no te corresponden esas miradas llenas de amor, no te corresponden esos gestos casi casuales de afecto, no te corresponden esas sonrisas brillantes, vivas, las que necesitarías para sentir que hay amor para ti también, en cualquier lugar.

En cambio, no hay nada, no para ti.

Está a tu alrededor, pero es como si no tuviera éxito de alcanzarte.

Y esa falta de amor, lentamente se ha vuelto en odio, y tú no puede hacer nada más para pararlo.

Odias a Yabu y a Kei, esas miradas casuales, odias las miradas lascivas que Chinen echa a Yuya cuando cree que nadie lo esté mirando, odias también los que no tienen culpa de tu infelicidad, odias a Dai-chan y la manera como sus ojos brillan cada vez que Yamada está con él, odias a Yuto porque tiene éxito de ser feliz sin alguna aparente razón para serlo.

Los odias todo, hasta el punto que querrías ya no verlos más.

Tu odio te ha asustado unas veces, ¿verdad?

Te ha asustado cuando has visto a Yuya rozar la cara de Chinen y has imaginado de acercarte y ponerle las manos en la garganta, hasta que no habría tenido éxito de levantar un dedo hacia él, hasta que no habrías visto sus ojos apagarse, por siempre.

Te ha asustado cuando has soñado de ver desaparecer a Yuri, de ver el dolor de Yuya y de poder ser allí a su lado para recoger las piezas de lo que quedaba de él.

Y te has asustado cuando has llevado a Yuya aparte y ese odio se lo has gritado en la cara, cuando le has dicho todo lo que pensabas, sin pararte, sin pensar en lo que estabas diciendo.

Te has destruido cuando has visto esas lágrimas, sabiendo que las habías causadas tú.

Te has sentido asqueroso, sucio.

Y has llegado a la conclusión que el único que merecía esa rabia y ese odio, al final, eres tú.

Deseamos lo que vemos cada día, Hikka.

Y tú has deseado por mucho tiempo ese amor que siempre ha sido enfrente a tus ojos, lo has deseado tanto que te has podrido en ese deseo, desconociendo todo lo que se presentaba enfrente a ti.

Ahora no puedes más seguir en adelante, no puedes más gozarte en la idea que todo lo que ves nunca va a ser tuyo, que otra vez ha sido demasiado perezoso o demasiado confiado para asegurarte aún sólo una parte de esa felicidad que ya no está a mano.

Querrías volver atrás, pero sabes que no es posible, y sabes que al final no cambiaría mucho.

Has aprendido a culpar el destino, y había a Kei en el camino de Yabu, no tú, había Yuri en el camino de Yuya, no tú.

Tú no estás en el camino de nadie.

Estás harto, demasiado.

Tan harto que casi piensas de no tener éxito de aplicar fuerza en la navaja que ahora acaricia tus venas, pero es la última cosa que puedes hacer para ti mismo.

Presionas, y fuerte.

Ves la sangre, sonríes.

Un poco más. Un poquito más, y ninguno tendrá éxito de herirte.

Ni siquiera tú.

No hay felicidad para ti, Hikaru, no en este mundo.

Y escaparse es por cobardes, pero es lo sólo que te queda.

¿Por qué no ser cobardes? ¿Por qué no marcharse sin llamar la atención, mientras todos están perdidos en ese amor a que no perteneces?

Todos van a llorar tu muerte, y esto lo sabes, pero nunca cuanto llorarían por la muerte de alguien que aman, que aman con todo sí mismos.

Es un pensamiento que te desesperanza, pero no tiene tiempo para ser triste.

Te estás apagando, lentamente.

Cierra los ojos, descánsate finalmente.

Todo lo que has deseado y que te ha sido sacado, sólo va a ser un recuerdo. 


End file.
